


The swan Stiles

by MilagrosBianca



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Feels, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Scott is designer, Stiles Feels, Stiles is a ballet dancer, derek is a pianist
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilagrosBianca/pseuds/MilagrosBianca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él bailaba con la gracia de un cisne. Deslumbrando a todos con su talento desde el escenario. Frágil y delicado, moviéndose con una gracia divina, aumentando los aplausos a su alrededor.</p><p>Era el ser humano más perfecto que Derek había conocido en su corta vida. Tan hermoso, tan íntimo. Tan lejano. Tan falso. Era como un espejo, que reflejaba solo lo que la gente quería ver. Porque Derek sabía que ese hermoso chico no era feliz, no lo era fuera del escenario. Y fuera de él, Derek lo veía romperse en mil pedazos.</p><p>Derek se sentía completamente enamorado de ese chico, del reflejo que reflejaba en el escenario. Stiles cargaba con sus propios demonios en sus hombros y aún así bailaba con una fluidez delicada y perfecta.</p><p>Y Derek quería cargarlos también. Quería ver al joven bailarín feliz en todo momento y en todo lugar, no solo en el escenario o en el estudio del ballet. Quería hacerlo feliz porque lo amaba.</p><p>Pero, ¿cómo puedes amar al reflejo de una<br/>persona?.</p><p>Todo depende del cristal con el que se mira.</p><p>***</p><p>Créditos por el nombre: TheCreatorOfStories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles miraba la lluvia caer desde la ventanilla. Era una tarde fría y lluviosa, el cielo de la ciudad de New York se encontraba encapotado por enormes nubes grises llenas de agua. Aún así, para el castaño era el día perfecto, una suave brisa otoñal soplaba en las calles de la ciudad. El sonido de las bocinas de los autos apurados se escuchaba de fondo, pero en lo único que pensaba Stilinski era que por qué salió de su departamento tan temprano. Exactamente, faltaba una hora para su clase.  
De todas maneras ya sabía la respuesta, le gustaba llegar temprano al estudio para bailar un poco en el salón, solo, mirando su reflejo en los espejos que lo rodeaban. Le era imposible no querer perfeccionarse así mismo, así que por esa razón también llegaba antes que todos, incluso antes que la profesora.

El taxista giró a verlo cuando ya era la cuarta vez que le decía que ya habían llegado. Stiles lo miró por unos segundos antes de sacar el dinero de su mochila, sin molestarse en preguntar cuánto era porque ya lo sabía de memoria, ya que siempre iba y venía al Estudio en taxi. Bajo y no tardo en meterse adentro del lugar, queriendo no mojarse. Saludó con cariño a la recepcionista que lo conocía desde que tenía ocho años. Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y camino hacía su salón. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, para luego ir a los vestidores de aquel piso. Ya en él, se bajo sus pantalones deportivos para quedar en sus pantalones cortos negros de licra, se saco su remera de Star Wars para ponerse la musculosa blanca. Se deshizo de sus converse rojas para luego meterlas en la mochila junto con la ropa que se había sacado. Salió de los vestidores y camino descalzó por el pasillo de vuelta a su salón. Ahí se sentó en uno de los bancos y se puso sus medias cancán cortas para luego ponerse sus zapatillas negras de punta. 

Estiró y calentó un poco en la barra, en no más de quince minutos. Sin tardar, se encontró a sí mismo en medio del salón, mirando su reflejo. Suspiró antes de comenzar. Y lo hizo desde lo básico, desde un arabesque hasta un cambré. Sentía que volaba, se sentía liviano como una pluma que era llevada por el viento. La música sonaba en su cabeza, guiándole en los pasos, contándolos por el. Todo le salía a la perfección, miraba desde reojo su cuerpo moverse con gracia y delicadeza. No podía no sonreír. Estaba a punto de darle final a su pieza de baile improvisado, con un perfecto pirouette. Se colocó en posición y cuando se dio impulso para girar, lo vio por el reflejo del espejo, mirándolo embalsamado desde el marco de la puerta. Y se asustó y perdió en equilibro, terminando así de culo en el piso, sin si quiera poder terminar el giro.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el chico, entrando al salón para acercarse a él.

Stiles se sonrojó de vergüenza, ¿cómo dejaba que cualquiera lo vea caer tan estrepitosamente y alborotada mente?. De un movimiento rápido, se levantó para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes apenados. El chico era moreno, alto y formido, amenazante a simple vista.

—Sí, estoy bien—contestó secamente, tratando de poner su mejor cara de "no me importa".

El ojiverde sonrió un poco—No quería hacerte caer.

—¿Hacerme caer?—habló rápidamente Stiles—Solo perdí el equilibrio porque pise mal. No me hiciste caer.

El chico lo miró sonriendo, como si de una broma se tratase. Pero Stiles no le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió con su misma cara de arrogante de todos los días. 

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Stiles, cuando se cansó de que el moreno lo mirase así. 

—¿Este es el salón de Talia Hale?—contestó el chico con una pregunta.

Talia era la profesora de Stiles desde que este se había mudado a New York desde la muerte de su madre. Vivió en la casa de sus tíos por un tiempo, y se intereso en el ballet por ver bailar a su prima. Cuando se sintió seguro, pidió una entrevista para entrar al Estudio de Ballet de New York. Su padre no quiso ponerse en su contra, uno porque su hijo solo tenía ocho años y dos, porque se encontraba incapaz de negar le algo luego de la muerte de Claudia. Con el paso de los años, Stiles se convirtió en un gran bailarín de ballet, con la ayuda y la confianza de Talia.

Stiles dudo y entrecerró sus ojos antes de contestar—Sí pero su clase todavía no empieza.

—Bien, es mi madre. Me pidió que venga a tocar el piano hoy en su clase—contestó el ojiverde, mirando el piano blanco por sobre el hombro derecho del castaño.

El castaño lo vio caminar hacía el piano para sentarse en el banco frente a él. El chico levantó la tapa y luego tomo la carpeta de partituras. Stiles lo miró desde su lugar, desde el centro del salón, con desconfianza. 

—¿Quieres qué toqué algo en especial para que bailes?—le preguntó el moreno, sin levantar su vista del piano.

—No—contestó Stiles, sin pensarlo. 

El hijo de Talia se encogió de hombres y eligió una partitura. La colocó frente a él antes de comenzar a tocar. Stiles lo miró tocar, miró como los dedos del mayor se deslizaban con maestría y gracia sobre las teclas, emitiendo así una dulce melodía. Y Stiles quería bailar, pero bailar solo, no con la música que tocaba el hijo de su profesora. Y eso hizo, comenzó a bailar, al principio tímido y se maldijo por estarlo, el nunca era tímido a la hora de bailar pero sentía la mirada verdosa del moreno sobre su cuerpo, siguiendo sus pasos y a la vez sin dejar de tocar el piano.  
Volvió a dejar el giro para el final, sentía que la melodía estaba punto de terminar. Y así fue. Ni bien el castaño termino el giro con sus dos pies en el piso y en posición, el ojiverde termino de tocar. 

—Que linda manera de empezar mi clase—comentó Talia, desde el mismo lugar donde había estado su hijo minutos antes.

Stiles se giró hacía la puerta, respirando agitada mente, a verla—Buen día profe. 

La mujer sonrió y se acercó a saludarlo con un beso y un abrazo. Dejo su bolso en el banco hasta de girarse a su hijo.

—Veo que ya conociste a Derek, reemplazará a el señor Moschen por esta semana. Esta muy enfermo—decía Talia.

El señor Moschen era el pianista que tocaba para la clase. Stiles miró hacía Derek, quién se encontraba mirando las partituras, ajeno. 

—Stiles—lo llamó Talia, logrando que este rápidamente desvié su mirada desde el moreno a ella—Llama a las chicas por favor, la clase ya va a empezar.

El castaño asintió velozmente antes de salir del salón. Bajo a la recepción para llamar a sus compañeras, avisándoles que la clase ya estaba por comenzar. Era el único chico entre quince chicas de la clase de Talia Hale, y a veces eso tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. Ser observado era una desventaja. Muchos siempre lo miraban raro en los bailes, por ser el único chico saltando a la par de todas las chicas. Pero a el no le importaba, porque esto era lo que le gustaba hacer y de lo que quería vivir. Ya sus cortos 20 años lo sabía.  
Derek lo miraba calentar en la barra y esto lo ponía nervioso y no sabía por qué. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía nervioso?. Aún así lo hizo a la perfección, como siempre. Al rato, Talia le pidió que tocará una pieza para practicar en la barra. Escuchaba a todas las chicas murmurar entre sí sobre Derek, sobre lo bueno que este estaba, varias veces Talia les pidió que se callaran, ya que no era el momento de hablar. Stiles ni si quiera se permitió meterse en este tema, porque la verdad no quería admitir lo muy bueno que estaba Derek Hale, el hijo de su profesora. Considerándose gay abiertamente, Stiles no tenía problemas a la hora de mirar a un chico. Pero ahora si los tenía, con Derek. No le gustaba los chicos con barba pero encontró que el maldito y condenada mente sexy Derek Hale podría ser la puta excepción. Y...

—¡Stiles!—gritó Talia, llamándolo. El salto en su lugar y giró su cabeza a mirarla—Escucha la música y sincroniza te, no estas yendo con los compases. 

El castaño se sonrojó furiosamente ante esto y asintió. Paro para poder escuchar bien la música y concentrarse en ella, hasta poder bailar a la par de sus compañeras mientras ellas se reían un poco de él. Al terminar, corrieron la barra para bailar en pareja. Lydia, su mejor amiga, corrió hacía el para tomar su brazo, como siempre. Stiles sonrió y prestó atención a los pasos que Talia mostraba, dichos pasos que ellos debían hacer después. Se colocaron en parejas mientras Talia le indicaba a Derek que partitura tocar.

—¿Y qué tal?—le susurró la pelirroja, mirando de reojo al moreno.

Stiles rápidamente negó—¿Tu también?.

Lydia sonrió—No, yo no. Pero no me molesta admitir lo bueno que esta el hijo de la profe. 

El castaño se permitió mirar a Derek por un segundo, el mismo segundo que este levantaba la mirada encontrándose con la de Stiles. Stilinski la desvió rápidamente, sonrojándose mientras Lydia reía un poco. Derek solo comenzó a tocar y ellos comenzaron a bailar.

***

Cuando la clase termino y Talia se despidió de ellos, Stiles camino junto con Lydia y las demás chicas a los vestidores. Se vistió solo en un cubículo mientras escuchaba como la tormenta se desataba afuera. Se maldijo así mismo por no tener un puto auto. Lydia lo espero para decirle que lo llevaba a su departamento y Stiles le agradeció exageradamente. No quería tener que volver a su departamento en taxi. Bajaron a la recepción y Talia se encontraba hablando con la recepcionista y su hijo se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la recepción, ajeno a lo que las dos mujeres hablaban.

Talia se giró hacía sus alumnos cuando los oyó bajar—¿Vuelven juntos?—preguntó, a lo que los dos asintieron—Bien, ten cuidado en el camino, parece que lloverá así de fuerte por un rato más.

—Sí—decía Lydia, mirando hacía fuera—Nos quedaremos a que esperar que la lluvia pare un poco.

—Nosotros estamos haciendo lo mismo—contestó Talia, refiriéndose a ella y su hijo, antes de volver a su conversación con la recepcionista.

Lydia camino hacía los sillones, tirando de Stiles, antes de sentarse en uno que estaba frente al moreno, quién estaba leyendo un diario viejo que encontró en la caja de revistas. Stiles se sentó a un lado de su amiga, sacando su celular para revisar si tenía alguna llamada o algún mensaje. 

—Hola, soy Lydia—hablo la chica, llamando la atención de ambos chicos—Eres Derek, ¿no?.

El moreno bajo el diario´para mirarla—Sí, un placer.

Lydia sonrió—Igualmente. 

Derek llevo su mirada al castaño, esperando que este se presente a pesar de ya saber su nombre porque su madre lo había nombrado varias veces durante la clase. 

—Stiles—contestó el castaño, luego de unos segundos.

—Y dime, Derek, ¿no te gusta bailar?—preguntó Lydia, para que el ojiverde la mirará.

Derek sonrió ante esto—No, se me da mejor tocar instrumentos. Soy profesor de música.

Y entonces Lydia comenzó una animada charla con el moreno, una en la que Stiles no se animaba ni a comentar o interrumpir. No tenía qué pero a veces Lydia trataba de hacerlo hablar pero Stiles solo terminaba murmurando para sí mismo o asintiendo.

Cuando a Lydia se le acabaron las preguntas, Derek volvió a dirigir su mirada a Stiles.

—Bailas muy bien—murmuró Derek, llamando la atención de Stiles. Pero rápidamente se corrigió—Ambos, bailan muy bien. ¿Lo hacen desde pequeños?.

Stiles se sonrojó pero asintió, mientras que Lydia sonrió contestando por él. Cuando su amiga termino de contestar, se paro.

—Lyds, ya paro un poco la lluvia, vamos antes de que vuelva a comenzar—decía Stiles, mirando hacía afuera.

La pelirroja siguió su mirada, notando que llovía igual de fuerte que antes. Pero solo asintió y se despidió del moreno. Stiles hizo lo mismo pero lo hizo en general, a su profesora y a su hijo. 

Y sin más, salió disparado hacía la calle, sin importar mojarse. Prefería eso a que seguir ahí, a que seguir sintiéndose incómodo delante del hijo de su profesora.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles dejo caer su mochila, algo empapada por la lluvia y se quito su campera, colgándola en el perchero. Su gata le llamó la atención, metiéndose entre sus pies y maullando. El castaño le sonrió al animal y se agachó para tomarla entre sus brazos y acariciarla.

—Hola Nila, ¿mucho tiempo sola preciosa?—decía, acariciando el pelaje negro de la gata.

Esta volvió a maullar en respuesta logrando que Stiles sonriera. Camino a la cocina, la dejo en el piso y tomo su tarro de comida, que ya estaba vacío. Le llenó de comida para gatos y se le acercó, riendo. Su celular sonó desde su mochila, a lo que Stiles se movió rápidamente para llegar a él. Una llamada, de su padre. Tan puntual como siempre.

—Hola hijo, ¿cómo estuvo la clase de hoy?—fue lo primero que escucho de su padre, lo de siempre, al atender la llamada.

La clase de hoy fue... horrible. No pudo concentrarse en ningún paso y cuando lo hacía, tenía que ser observado por el estúpido hijo y profesor de música de su profesora. Tuvo que soportarse a Lydia haciendo sociales con este delante de sus narices, cuando su mejor amiga sabe lo mucho que a el le cuesta interaccionar con gente descocida. 

Pero eso no lo iba a decir nunca y mucho menos frente a su padre.

Suspiró antes de contestar—Bien, ya sabes, perfecto. Igual que siempre.

John río desde el otro lado—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Siguieron manteniendo una charla amena, en la que Stiles se encargó de preguntarle a su padre cómo estuvo su trabajo de sheriff del pueblo de Beacon Hills, donde Stiles había nacido. Su padre volvió a recordar le que se cuidará, todavía no estaba muy seguro de que su hijo viviera solo, ya que solo hace unos tres o cuatro meses, este vivía seguro con sus tíos. Pero si hijo quiso independizarse, a lo que le lleva ahora a la actualidad. En un pequeño y sencillo departamento. Stiles le dijo que lo amaba, dejando así a su padre tranquilo para luego despedirse.  
Se dio una ducha lenta y relajante, sintiendo como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se lo agradecían, especialmente los de sus piernas. Se preparó algo liviano para comer, era bailarín, debía cuidar su figura y lo sabía desde que empezó con su carrera. Comió en silencio, escuchando el silencio que predominaba a su alrededor.

Le gustaba el silencio, donde solo era capaz de escucharse a el mismo. Donde solo el podía criticarse. corregirse y perfeccionarse. Dónde podía ser el mismo. Solo el y nadie más. Porque el no necesitaba a nadie, el podía valerse por sí mismo. No necesitaba que alguien este criticándole o halagándole cuando podía hacerlo el mismo. El jamas se dejaría ver de verdad, no podía, se lo tenía prohibido. El sabía que era lo que todos querían ver o esperaban de él y se los daba, se los otorgaba. Porque también era incapaz de no satisfacer a la gente, se alimentaba de los aplausos y adulaciones. Que eran solamente suyas.

Siempre lo eran.

***

Derek llegó tarde al Estudio, ya podía escuchar a su madre regañándolo. Salió tarde del trabajo, del instituto de música donde era profesor. Tuvo que acomodar sus horarios de trabajo desde que su mamá le pidió que le haga el favor de venir a tocar música a su clase.  
Entró a la sala en medio de un baile, donde su madre guiaba a sus bailarines en los pasos frente al espejo. Todos giraron a verlo, menos Stiles que lo miró por su reflejo en el espejo.

—Tardanza—murmuró Talia, también mirándolo desde el espejo—Ahora ve y toca la partitura número 14. Ya.

El moreno obedeció rápidamente y cruzó el salón hasta el piano. Levanto la tapa de este y buscó la partitura indicada, antes de comenzar. Su madre dejo de bailar para comenzar a contar los pasos, con un tono de voz muy alto.  
Luego de 15 minutos, su madre termino para dar la orden que se pongan en pareja. Mientras ella daba la consigna, Derek aprovechó para mirar a la clase. 

A Stiles en realidad. Ese chico había llamado su atención desde ayer. Y no solo por ser el único chico de la clase, si no por como este era. Frío, calculador, indiferente. Como si estuviese escondiendo algo. Cómo si con cada paso que daba quisiera contar algo en secreto, que tenía prohibido dar a conocer. También le llamo la atención lo arrogante que había sido, cuando Derek solo quería ser amable con él. Sabía que no tenía que importarle ese tipo de persona, que no eran más que una basura. Pero el solo miraba a Stiles porque le gustaba la forma que este bailaba, nada más. 

Su madre volvió a llamarle la atención, tenía que comenzar ya a tocar ahora la partitura seis. La consiga era crear un baile, de no más de cinco pasos en el que tienes que alzar a tu compañera, pero después repetirlo para que el que alzo en la primera vez, sea alzado en esta vez. Les dio 10 minutos para armar el baile, mientras el debía tocar para ayudar a los bailarines a guiarse con la melodía.  
Cuando los diez minutos terminaron, las parejas comenzaron a pasar. Su madre le hacía las correcciones necesarias a cada pareja. Hasta que llegó Stiles y Lydia. Stiles no tuvo ningún problema en alzar a la pelirroja, en impulsarla con delicadeza para el salto. Pero Lydia si los tuvo al hacer lo mismo con Stiles. Solo pudo impulsarlo un poco, dejando así que castaño haga el resto. 

—Deberías practicar tu fuerza, Lydia—la corrigió Talia—Stiles no es tan pesado, debe ser tan liviano como una pluma. 

Stiles no tardó en comentar—No lo necesito igual, puedo solo.

El salón quedo en silencio por lo menos por dos minutos. Hasta que Talia prosiguió con las siguientes parejas, si contestarle nada a Stiles. Pero a este pareció importarle poco, porque siguió practicando solo en una esquina. 

***

Cuando la clase termino, Derek bajo a la recepción a esperar a su madre, para llevarla a casa. Pero cuando esta bajo, le pidió que vuelva a subir al salón, porque olvido su cuaderno. Derek la obedeció rápidamente pero cuando llegó al salón, se encontró con Stiles practicando, pero esta vez en el medio del salón, en el centro de los espejos.

Lo vio practicar, tanto que el castaño parecía hacerlo con furia. Porque no le daba el resultado esperado, pero Derek no entendía que resultado era el que quería el castaño, porque ya le salía perfecto.  
Fue entonces cuando se animo a hablar.

—Te sale perfecto.

Stiles dio un salto cuando lo escuchó, pero no se molesto en girarse porque podía ver el reflejo del moreno en el espejo.

—¿Otra vez mirando lo qué no te incumbe?—preguntó Stiles, colocándose en posición otra vez.

Derek se sintió intimidado de alguna manera. Así que no se molesto en contestarle al castaño, busco con su mirada el cuaderno de su madre antes de encontrarlo sobre el escritorio de esta, en la otra punta del salón. Camino hacía él, sin mirar al bailarín. Cuando lo tomó, decidido a salir de ahí para no molestar, la voz de Stiles maldiciendo lo detuvo.

Así que camino hacía él, pero sin llegar a invadir el espacio del chico.

—¿Quieres qué...

Pero Stiles ni lo dejo terminar—¿Necesitas algo? Porque si no es así, como verás estoy en medio de algo y lo único que haces justo ahora es irritarme—dijo, sin mirarlo y colocándose otra vez en posición.

Derek se mordió su labio inferior, negándose a perder el control—Solo me preguntaba si quieres que te ayude. Podría impulsarte lo necesario para lograr eso que tanto quieres.

Solo así Stiles giró a mirarlo, ofendido. Y Derek frunció el ceño al ver el rostro del chico. Este lo miraba como si tuviera otra cabeza o un cuerno, o quién sabe.

—No necesito tu ayuda—contestó Stiles, frío en cada letra.

El moreno le sostuvo la mirada, pero aún así Stiles lo miraba indiferente, cómo si le importará tan poco su presencia. Stiles no apartó la mirada de los ojos del moreno, no queriendo parecer débil, no quería que este se de cuenta de lo loco que estaba, de lo preocupado que estaba porque algo no le estaba saliendo como el quería.

—Espero que puedas lograrlo—comentó Derek, antes de pasar por su lado, encaminándose a la salida.

Stiles no se giró a mirarlo y espero a que este cerrará la puerta para seguir practicando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste :)


	3. Chapter 3

— No me gusta.

Fue lo primero que dijo que rubio, al verse en el espejo con el traje negro. Derek rodeo los ojos, llegando a su lado y empujándolo para el poder también mirarse. Al contrario que Isaac, a el si le gustaba como le quedaba. 

— Vamos, no es tan malo — decía Derek, arreglándose la corbata. 

Isaac bufó — Nunca me gustaron los trajes. No pienso casarme, por eso no tengo uno en mi ropero. 

— Tampoco esta es tu boda, Isaac. Recuerda que es nuestro amigo — contestó Derek — No te queda tan mal de todas formas, pareces James Bond. 

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto y arregló su moño — ¿Sí?.

Derek río fuertemente — No, pero sí creyéndolo puedes usar el traje, entonces sí.

Isaac lo miró mal y le dio un empujón, terminando por reír a la par de su mejor amigo. Se fueron cada uno a un cambiador, donde se sacaron los trajes y los guardaron en la bolsa, los llevarían definitivamente. Luego de pagar, salieron de las tienda con su bolsa en mano. Decidieron parar en una cafetería, ordenando dos cafés y pastelitos.

— ¿Así qué trabajas para tu mami ahora? — preguntaba Isaac, molestándolo.

Derek rodó los ojos — Solo la ayudo hasta que su pianista vuelva, no es tan malo. 

— Lo sé porque no dejas de hablar de ese tal Stiles — comentó Isaac, sonriendo pícara mente.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse y balbuceó — Yo no hablo de Stiles. 

— Me dijiste que es el mejor bailarín que has visto pero que es una basura, digamos que eso sí es hablar de él — decía Isaac, llevándose un pastelito a la boca.

— Es que el es complicado, es diferente — comenzó Derek — Hace una semana que estoy trabajando para mi madre y en ningún momento recuerdo haberlo tratado mal pero el me atacó desde el prime día. Cómo si estuviera a la defensiva, ¿por qué lo estaría?.

El rubio se encogió de hombros — Quizás es raro, yo que se. O tiene los pies en las nubes, pero no te metas Derek. 

Derek lo miró ofendido — No me meto pero no puedo evitar que él... — y se calló, preguntándose si debería decirlo. Pero al ver los ojos de su mejor amigo y sentir que este le transmitía confianza, prosiguió — ... me llame la atención. 

Isaac asintió y termino de comer para hablar — Esta bien, siempre fuiste muy curioso. A lo que voy es que no te metas si el no quiere, por como hablas de él se ve que es muy reacio y arisco. 

— Y frío, calculador, perfeccionista — murmuro Derek — No se porque lo es, ya es perfecto en la manera en la que baila.

Isaac volvió a encogerse de hombros — Quizás quiere ser el mejor, aún que no creas el ballet es una danza muy competitiva, todos buscan ser el mejor.

Y Derek asintió ante esto y susurró así mismo — Pero él ya lo es. 

Tomo un pastelito y lo llevó a su boca, dándole un bocado mientras Isaac comenzaba a contarle algo de su trabajo. Pero Derek no lo estaba escuchando.

*** 

Stiles practico día y noche ese salto, hasta poder lograrlo. Mentiría si dijera que no le costo, pero el no debía admitir eso delante de nadie. Porque el sabía que aún así era el mejor, que nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso. No volvió a ballet hasta lograr el salto, no le daría el lujo a nadie, sobretodo a Derek, que lo vean equivocarse otra veces. Y también lo último que admitiría era que nunca le había pasado eso, el querer faltar a clases por no querer a ver a una persona. El no quería a Derek riéndose en su cara, era lo último que necesitaba. 

Su padre lo llamó, como siempre, y Stiles no le contó nada más que lo mismo. Que las clases iban de diez, que el se encontraba bien, que el y Lydia se divertían mucho. Stiles se decía así mismo que no eran mentiras, solo era la verdad, un poco alterada, pero sabía que su padre no merecía escuchar algo malo, así que esas verdades un poco alteradas salían automáticamente de su boca cada vez que su padre le preguntaba si estaba bien. 

Cuando el viernes llegó, siendo el lunes la última clase a la que Stiles había asistido, fue el primero en entrar en el estudio. La recepcionista ni levanto su vista a mirarlo, a lo que el castaño rodó los ojos y subió las escaleras. No le sorprendió ser el primero en llegar, porque siempre lo era. Se cambio en los vestidores tranquilo, sin prisas. Cuando volvió al salón, ya había varias de sus compañeras que se encontraban hablando entre sí hasta que notaron su presencia, callándose rápidamente. Stiles solo les dedicó una mirada en forma de saludad antes de comenzar a hacer los ejercicios de estiramientos frente al espejo. Y las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, pero Stiles ni se había molestado a mirarlas.

Lydia llegó a su lado con una sonrisa —¿Cómo estás?.

— ¿Debería estar mal? — preguntó Stiles, sin dejar de hacer los estiramientos. Sabía que la pelirroja rodó los ojos a lo que prosiguió — Estoy perfecto, ¿tu cómo has estado?.

La pelirroja sonrió de lado — Bien, ya encontré el vestido perfecto para mañana.

Stiles frunció el ceño al escucharla y la miró a través del espejo — ¿Para mañana?.

— Sí, la boda de Erica, ¿lo recuerdas? — decía Lydia, comenzando a hacer los estiramientos.

— ¿Nos invitó? — preguntó Stiles, aún confundido. El nunca se había llevado bien con Erica, ni si quiera eran amigos. Pero Lydia y ella si lo eran, demasiado amigas. Y Erica sabía que Lydia no iría si él no lo hacía, por lo tanto no le sorprendía si le había invitado a ambos. 

Lydia asintió — Te lo dije como hace un mes, Stiles. Así que no espero un cambio de planes de tu parte a última hora.

Stiles solo asintió — Bien, pero no tengo un traje. El único traje que tenía era el de nuestra graduación y ya me queda algo chico. 

— Después de clase iremos por uno, no te preocupes — contestó su amiga, simple.

— ¿Se casa con el mismo tipo o...? — comenzó Stiles.

Lydia río, golpeándolo juguetona mente en el hombro — Sí, Stiles.

Stiles río con ella —Lo admiro por casarse con Erica. 

La pelirroja lo miro mal pero no pudo evitar volver a reír. Ambos lo hicieron al momento que Talia entraba a la sala, seguida por Derek. El castaño le dio una rápida mirada al moreno, desviándola hacía el espejo cuando este levanto la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Stiles sintió sus mejillas arder y se maldijo, mientras Derek no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al castaño. Quizás el más que nadie había notado la ausencia del castaño en los días anteriores, pero no quería admitirlo porque no sabía porque se había molestado si quiera en preguntarse porque este se había ausentado en las clases. 

Derek camino hacía el piano, pasando por delante de Stiles mientras este tenía la mirada gacha. Lydia no evito mirarlo a los dos pero se contuvo a no soltar ningún comentario, por ahora. Talia solo sonrió cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Stiles, para luego comenzar la clase. 

La clase transcurrió tranquila, no fue más que una práctica y pasos improvisados frente al espejo. Derek mantuvo su vista durante toda la hora en las partituras y en las teclas, no miro a la clase ni cuando paraba de tocar. Stiles se alegraba con ello, pero eso no evito que mirará varias veces disimuladamente hacía el chico del piano. En realidad, el creía que lo hacía disimuladamente, pero Lydia y Talia lo encontraron varias veces mirándolo a Derek, sin que Stiles lo supiera.

Cuando la clase termino, las demás chicas se amontonaron en la puerta para salir, dejando a Stiles y Lydia últimos. Talia se encontraba ordenando su cartera cuando observó a su hijo levantarse del piano y dirigiéndose a pasos decididos hacía Lydia y Stiles. Hacía Stiles.

Stiles sintió que tocaban su brazo derecho y se giró al momento en que Derek le preguntaba:

— ¿Te salió?.

El castaño volvió a sentir sus mejillas arder pero rápidamente se recompuso, mirando al moreno sin expresión alguna en su rostro — ¿A qué te refieres?.

Derek quedo embobado admirando aquel sonrojo rosado y bonito que adornaba las mejillas de Stiles y sonrió porque el había lo había causado. Y sonrió aún más al darse cuenta que esa no era la primera vez que lograba que el bailarín se sonrojará. 

Stiles apretó sus labios impaciente, enfureciéndose un poco, ¿acaso el moreno se estaba burlando de él? ¿por qué le sonreía de esa manera?. Estuvo a punto de girar sobre sus talones, recoger su dignidad y salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás pero la voz de Derek lo detuvo.

— El salto del otro día, ¿te salió? — prosiguió Derek, al notar que el bailarín perdía la paciencia y estuvo a punto de irse.

— Sí, ese mismo día — mintió Stiles, automáticamente.

Lo hizo de una manera tan calculada, tan bien, que Derek no pudo creerle, por más que el mismo dudaba al no hacerlo.

— ¿Así? — preguntó Derek, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír engreída mente y contestó sin apartar su mirada de los ojos del moreno — Sí. 

Mantuvieron la mirada, cómo si solo ellos dos se encontraran en el salón, como si Lydia y Talia no estuviesen ahí, ansiosas por lo que pasaba. Derek fue el primero en apartar la mirada, para mirar a la pelirroja quién no disimulaba en sonreír. Esta vez fue el quién sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, así que rápidamente volvió su mirada a Stiles.

— Me alegro — murmuró Derek, sincero. 

— Yo también — contestó Stiles, frío pero Derek juro ver el rastro de una sonrisa que desapareció al instante. 

Derek solo asintió al momento que Stiles giraba sobre sus talones, en dirección a la puerta. Lydia no tardo en seguir le el paso. El moreno giró hacía su madre, quién le sonreía.

— Solo intente ser amable — fue lo primero que le dijo el moreno a su madre, tomando sus cosas. 

— Que lindo gesto has tenido al preguntárselo, Derek — comentó Talia, sonriendo le con calma. 

Su hijo solo asintió, aún algo sonrojado y avergonzado — ¿Tu crees?.

— Y el también — dijo Talia, asintiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin la seguí, ah.
> 
> Espero que les guste gente, les tengo que admitir que de verdad, pero de verdad me cuesta escribir Sterek y no se por qué :'(
> 
> En fin, comenten si les gusto plz.
> 
> -Mili.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

Stiles odiaba las bodas, quizás sería porque nunca se veía casándose, pero si que las odiaba. Desde la ceremonia hasta las fiesta. Pero el dueño de su odio en ese momento era otra cosa, una persona.

Derek Hale.

Sentía que el moreno se lo hacía a propósito, el sonreirle de esa hermosa y perfecta manera, mirándolo con sus hermosos y perfectos ojos color verdes. Le molestaba y le ponía nervioso, tenía que mirar hacía Erica o el cura para no encontrarse con la mirada del hijo de su profesora. Pensaba en que buena excusa darle a Lydia para irse a su casa después de la boda, no quería quedarse en la fiesta y ver a Derek. En ese momento, Boyd se encontraba dando el sí. Un sí que lo condenaria, pensaba Stiles. 

-Que hermoso -decía Lydia, con una sonrisa de enamorada. 

Stiles rodó los ojos -Ni tanto, es Erica. 

Lydia lo miró mal -No seas así. ¿Ya viste quién está? -pregunto la pelirroja, sonriendole traviesamente.

-Ya lo vi -contestó Stiles, evitando sonrojarse.

-¿Y? -insistió Lydia, susurrando.

-¿Y qué? -preguntó Stiles, evitando lo inevitable.

Fue el turno de Lydia de rodar los ojos esta vez -¿Cómo que "y qué"? ¿Crees que se ve guapo con traje? Porque yo creo que ese traje se amolda a él en los lugares perfectos y da ganas de ti...

-¡Lydia! -la interrumpió Stiles rápidamente, quién se había atrevido a mirar al moreno mientras este miraba a Boyd ponerle el anillo a Erica. Y mierda que Lydia si que tenía razón con lo del traje pero la había detenido, no quería que sus pensamientos crucen esa línea, y menos con Hale -No deberías hablar sobre esto en la iglesia. 

-Oh vamos Stiles, no es ilegal gustar de alguien -contestó la pelirroja. 

Stiles la miró por el rabillo del ojo -Lo sé, pero jamás gustaría de él.

Lydia río ante esto -Veremos. 

El castaño ya no se molestó en decir nada más, sabiendo que su amiga así nunca pararía y mucho menos dejaría el tema de lado. Pero le fue inevitable pensar en gustar de Derek, le parecio absurdo. Por razones obvias, según el.

El sonido de millones de aplausos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se levantará igual que Lydia a aplaudir a la pareja recién casada. 

Erica y Boyd caminaron por el pasillo hasta la salida y Lydia tiró de su brazo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara. Su amiga lo llevo a la salida hacía su auto, sin darle tiempo de replicar a lo obvio. Si irían a la fiesta. 

-Estaremos con nuestros viejos amigos, sera genial -decía Lydia, sin quitar sus ojos de la carretera -Así que cambia esa cara.

Stiles la miró -¿Y tú quieres ver a Jackson?.

A Stiles no le paso desaparecido la mueca que había hecho su mejor amiga. La pelirroja y Jackson habían estado juntos en los años de secundaria, hacia dos o tres años. Pero para Stiles, Jackson siempre fue un imbécil que nunca supo apreciar lo suficiente a Lydia. Jackson le había sido infiel a la pelirroja y por ello terminaron. Lydia se propuso a perdonarlo solo para no desunir su grupo de amigos.

-Ya pasaron como tres o dos años, Stiles. Estoy bien y Jackson sigue siendo un gran chico -contestó Lydia, luego de un momento -Y en parte lo extraño, como amigo, claro está.

-Bien, haré como que te creo solo por lo emocionada que estas de ver a todos -comentó Stiles, sonriendo a cuestas. 

Lydia le sonrió genuinamente y Stiles solo pudo mirar hacía la ventana. El trayecto hacia el salón de fiesta fue tranquilo, con la música de la radio de fondo. Llegaron a un salón en las afueras de la ciudad, bastante grande a lo cual Stiles hizo una mueca de disgusto ya que sólo eso significaba una cosa: habría mucha gente. Le dieron su nombre al de seguridad que se encontraba en la entrada y este les indicó su número de mesa. Para Stiles no le fue sorpresa ver a Jackson, Scott, Allison, Malia, Kira, Aiden, Ethan y Danny en la mesa que el del de seguridad les había indicado. Les dio la mejor sonrisa, porque al fin de cuenta todos ellos eran sus amigos. Tomó lugar aún lado de Scott y vio a Lydia sentarse a la derecha de Aiden. La pelirroja le sonrió por última vez antes de comenzar a entablar conversación en general.

Stiles se sorprendió así mismo cuando participo activamente en la conversación, ya que eso no era normal. Pero por favor, no veía hace bastante a su grupo y se sentía tan familiar entre ellos.

Veía a los demás invitados llegar mientras hablaba, se mal dijo al pensar si Derek llegaría. Pero la respuesta se contestó sola, cuando el moreno cruzó la puerta de entrada, seguido por un chico alto y rubio de ojos claros. Pero la mirada de Stiles rápidamente volvió a Derek, que parecia buscar algo o alguien. El castaño aprovechó para mirarlo bien, esta vez el moreno llevaba su saco colgado en su brazo. Stiles apreció lo bien que le quedaba esa camisa blanca con la corbata negra. Subió su mirada al rostro del moreno y juro que se hubiese caído de la silla si no estaría sentado. Derek lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Stiles rápidamente miró hacía otro lado, sintiendo sus mejillas arder furiosamente.

Derek sólo sonrió más ampliamente y siguió caminando hacia la mesa que les había tocado. Isaac, quien había notado las miradas entre el chico castaño de la otra mesa y el, rápidamente pregunto ni bien se sentaron.

-¿Quién era el?.

El moreno se acercó a su oído, para que los demás padrinos de boda que se sentaron en la mesa no escucharán. Susurró por lo bajo -Es Stiles. 

Isaac abrió su boca sorprendido pero rápidamente sonrió pícaro -Pero que pequeño es el mundo.

-Bastante -murmuró Derek, girando su cabeza hacia la mesa del bailarín, quien ahora estaba hablando con su grupo. -Será una interesante noche. 

Y una muy buena.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles lo intentó, de verdad lo hizo. Durante el resto de la noche, el hijo de su profesora comenzó a buscarlo lo cual se le había hecho más imposible.

Sentía que daba un paso y la mirada verde del moreno lo observaba entre la oscuridad de la pista de baile, lo ponía nervioso. Para su suerte, Lydia estuvo toda la fiesta colgada de su brazo, hasta hacían una linda pareja, lástima que el sea gay. 

Erica venía de vez en cuando a bailar con su grupo, mientras que Boyd lo hacía con sus amigos.

\- Lydia - llamó la recién casada, gritando sobre la música - Acompañame al baño.

La pelirroja asintió, pero ni bien trato de moverse, Stiles apretó su brazo.

\- No - murmuró Stiles. 

Lydia rodó los ojos - Volveré a los minutos, mientras ve a la barra un rato, hay más gente ahí.

Stiles no dudo en obedecer. Llegó a la barra y pidió dos tragos. Miraba nervioso hacia los baños, esperando que las chicas salieran de el. El barman le dio los dos tragos y... 

\- ¿Vas a tomarte los dos tragos? - gritó Derek, colocándose a su lado.

Stiles se asustó, rápidamente miró mal al moreno - Me asustaste. Y contestando a tu pregunta: eso no te incumbe.

Derek rió - Me sorprendí al verte en la Iglesia. 

\- Ya somos dos - contestó Stiles, visiblemente a la defensiva. Este hombre lo ponía nervioso porque no sabía muy bien que contestar y le asonbraba, porque el siempre fue calculador al hablar.

\- Los dos - decía Derek, dándole una mirada a la pista y luego hacía el bailarín - ¿Bailamos?.

Stiles abrió sus ojos sorprendido y miró a Derek, quien le sonreía cortes - ¿Nosotros?.

\- Te pregunté a ti.

\- ¡No! - negaba Stiles, rotundamente.

Derek bufo - Vamos, sólo una canción, la fiesta esta a punto de empezar. ¿Qué dices?.

Stiles miró en dirección a los baños, como si esperaba que su amiga saliera de ahí en ese preciso momento. Suspiro, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y tranquilizar un poco su corazón, que había dado un salto cuando el moreno había hablado. Miro hacía Derek, encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes y una mano tendida hacía el.

Había muchas razones de por qué decir que no, pero muy en el fondo, no quería. Además sólo era bailar, no era nada más, ¿o si?.

\- Bien - contestó Stiles y con delicadeza y nerviosismo, tomó la mano del moreno. 

Derek le sonrió, antes de comenzar a caminar adentrándose a la pista. En ese momento una canción lenta comenzó a sonar y Stiles observó a Erica acercándose a Boyd. Mal dijo pero en ese momento, sintió unas grandes manos posándose sobre los costados de su cintura.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto bailas? - preguntó Derek, aprovechando para acercarse más al castaño.

Stiles frunció el ceño - Pensé que sólo íbamos a bailar. 

Derek se encogió de hombros - También quiero hablar contigo, pero hacerlo bien. 

El castaño sabía a lo que Derek se refería. Sabía que su trato hacía el moreno entrometido, no había sido el mejor desde que se conocieron. Pero es que el ya era así con las personas. Se sorprendió así mismo cuando decidió a acceder a hablar "bien" con el moreno.

\- Desde pequeño - contestó Stiles, luego de unos momentos - ¿Desde cuándo tocas el piano?.

Derek sonrió - Desde los 15, al poco tiempo que murió mi padre. ¿Y tu familia?.

\- Pues... soy hijo único y mi padre vive en Beacon Hills - respondió Stiles, manteniéndose inexpresivo - Familia pequeña.

El moreno asintió - Tengo una familia algo pequeña, también.

Stiles sólo asintió y el silencio reino entre ellos. Sabía y sentía que debía decir algo más, pero no se animaba y no quería tener una conversación de todas maneras. Pero al parecer Derek pensaba diferente.

\- Me alegra haberte encontrado hoy - comentó Derek, tranquilo - La noche hubiese sido aburrida sino.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se maldijo por eso. La canción llego a su fin ese momento, gracias a Dios, pensó Stiles. Dio un paso hacía atrás, logrando que Derek lo soltara.

\- Gracias por el baile - murmuró Stiles.

Derek asintió - Gracias a ti. Nos vemos el lunes. 

Stiles asintió - Si, no vemos el viernes.

El castaño estaba a punto de irse hasta que sintió la mano del moreno agarrando la suya. Posteriormente, los labios de Derek besando su mejilla dulcemente.

Derek se separó lentamente - Adiós Stiles.

Dicho esto, el moreno se alejó, perdiéndose de su vista. Stiles quedó atónito y aún más sonrojado con su corazón latiendo rápidamente. A los segundos, Lydia llego a su lado, chillando y llenándolo de preguntas.

Que ni el mismo podía contestar.


End file.
